Pray
by Mistiel
Summary: Prayers can be a powerfull thing. AJ hints.


Okay .. this is like, really short. I don't know if it's chaptered or not. I can't decide. I'm really not all that religious in any way, but I just adore the show. I got this idea when I listened to "Hands" by Jewel. Hope it's up to par. Feedback would be great. Enjoy!   
  


Pray

  


All she remembered was white. A white light, but not just one, there were so many. She wasn't sure where she was, but she felt no pain or suffering. She tried to move but found that she couldn't. It was as if something was holding her down, holding her back. Then suddenly her mind rushed with images. She remembered. 

She remembered screaming and Adam, the car, raining, thundering, wet roads, tires screeching and then blackness followed by a blinding white light. 

She was sure she had died, but she didn't see Him. This must mean she's still alive ... right? Just then she felt her body jolt and she gasped at the sudden rush of pain and cried out. 

Everything hurt. From her toes to the every single hair on her head. Any movement she made was followed by pain, she couldn't help but sob. She heard voices but she didn't recognize them. She tried to listen but she couldn't focus long enough, it all came in jumbles to her. 

"Awake .... lucky .... boy .... we tried .... gone ..... sorry ... " 

Her mind was racing with thoughts. Boy? Surely they meant Adam. Her thoughts seem to center on him wondering if he was okay or even alive but she had heard they say they were sorry. Does ... this mean he's dead? 

And then yet again, darkness claimed her. 

* * *

Joan slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times before bringing her arm up to shield them from the florescent lights of the Hospital. Once her eyes adjusted she looked around. The room was white as sheets, but was in contrast to the many flowers that surrounded her bed. She looked down at herself and noticed the various tubes and needles in her arms and hand and the little heart indicator on her index finger. 

She struggled a bit but had managed to put herself into a sitting position. She looked down at her body and didn't see anything that suggested major surgery. She felt her head, and aside from a little bandage just above her eye, there was nothing else there. 

Then suddenly a thought occurred to her. 

"Adam .." she whispered. 

Her heart ached for him. She looked around for the little button to alert the nurse so she could ask about him, but she couldn't find it. She was so caught up in looking for it that she didn't notice the door open or the figure that came to stand beside her bed. 

"Hello Joan" 

She gasped at the voice, which sounded louder than it should of in her quiet and empty room. She looked up and seen that her visitor was God, in his CuteBoy form. 

"God ..." He nodded in affirmation. 

Without warning she started to cry. She brought her hands up to cover her face as the tears streamed down her cheeks. She knew it. Adam was gone. That's why he was here. To tell her. 

"Joan ..." 

She looked up, eyes already red with tears... "Please .... please don't tell me he's gone." She sobbed. CuteBoy!God sat down next to her on her bed as he listened, patiently waiting for her to stop so he could speak. 

"Please .... you can't let him die. He has so ... so much to live for. I'm sorry .. I'm sorry for everything that I ever did wrong. I'm sorry if I made you angry. I'm so sorry. Please ... don't take him away." She sobbed. 

"Joan ..." 

She reached out and grasped his brown leather coat in her hands and pleaded. "Please ... take me instead. He needs to live. He so talented. It ... It can't be wasted. Even if I can't see it anymore .. or .. or him. It's okay .. I can give that up for him. I will! Just .. not him... Let me go like I did before ..." She cried even harder as she remembered that moment. Leaning her forehead on his coat she pleaded once more. "Please ...God ...not him." 

He smiled at her will to give up herself for the life of someone else. He brushed his hand down the back of her head as he spoke. 

"You didn't die Joan. It was just the medicine and the shock of the accident. That's all." 

She looked up, her hands still grasping his coat. "And ... and Adam...?" She asked quietly. She wouldn't be able to bare it if he died, but she didn't want to hear it from some doctor, if anyone, she'd rather hear it from him. 

"He's alive." 

"He... he is!?" She said in surprised, tears once again forming in her eyes. He nodded and smiled, continuing to pet her hair as she cried again. "How.." He heard her whisper. 

"I heard you pray." 

"Pray? I ... I don't remember that ..." 

"Yes Joan, you prayed. You prayed that he was alright, and if he had died that you wanted to die also. But it's not your time yet Joan. Not for a very long time. You're family prayed for him as well. And as you prayed for him, he prayed for you. He prayed for your safety above his own, as you did. You were willing to die for him if not with him. But I couldn't let that happen. It's not time for him either." He smiled at her then. 

She smiled back and hugged him. Adam was alive. He would be okay. And so would she. He had heard her when she thought no one else would. And for that she was eternally grateful. She looked up as she felt the bed shift. 

"Your family and friends want to see you. You have a tough time ahead Joan, it won't be easy. But don't be afraid. I'll always be there." 

She smiled "I know .. and thank you ... for ... everything." She said, tears shimmering in her eyes. He smiled softly and nodded, then opened the door and walked out. 

Joan laid back in her bed and closed her eyes for awhile. She had prayed for Adam. And he had listened. '_Maybe_' She thought '_I'll listen too_'. 

-----   
End   
----- 


End file.
